Had Our Paths Crossed Before
by SamandDianeOTP
Summary: A 19 year old Sam gets into college after all and meets a Diane Chambers who's known for constantly having her nose in a book and not being very social. An incident brings the two of them to the agreement of helping each other out; Diane helps Sam with his studies while Sam teaches Diane baseball and indirectly helps her to be more social. All this is to Mr. Chambers' pleasure.
1. The meeting

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated "A married couple" a yet. I've been off on a short vacation. But I'm back now, and polishing the next two chapters. I expect it to be uploaded later today or perhaps tomorrow. Because I got this crazy idea that I decided to make into a several chaptered fic. I've had the idea stuck in my mind for some time now, but last night I couldn't get it out of my head and I basically wrote all the chapters to it in my head. I kept picking up my ipad to write down notes so that I wouldn't forget it.  
So here I give you the first chapter of "Had Our Paths Crossed Before". As you can read, it's an AU in which Sam and Diane's first meeting takes place at college where Sam makes acquaintance with a book loving Diane Chambers. In the later chapters they develop a strong friendship to one and another and both seem to learn a lot by seeing each other.  
Well, I won't spoil more. It's better that you read it yourself!**

PS: I'm not totally into how college in America works. So please bear with me if I got something wrong.  
I've made it look like there's about 1-2 years age difference between the two of them. We never got to know how much the difference actually was, but IRL it's about a year. So I'm saying it's about the same here to make it fit together.

It all happened so quickly. One moment he had agreed with himself that high school had been the terminus for him after spending 1 year at home looking for something he could actually do for a living, and then suddenly some P.E teacher from Boston College calls and tells his parents that he would like to see Sam attend his college so that he could pitch for their team.  
His parents had been thrilled. Apparently he had talent when it came to baseball and pitching. But when it came to studies, frankly, he sucked. He seriously had to improve on that point to make it through college. Nevertheless the BC baseball coach had seen potential in Sam when he was playing in High School, and after he got to know that he hadn't attended any other colleges he discussed the matter with some colleagues.  
His parents kept pushing him to say yes to the offer, but Sam was a little hesitating. He had no idea if college was something he'd like, but on the other hand this was a huge opportunity for him to shine. This could be a break-through.  
So he accepted the offer, and here he was 6 months after on his way to English classes.  
God lord, it was boring, but he managed to write down a few notes throughout the lesson that he probably couldn't use anyway. Most of the time went by with doing everything else but participating.  
He exited the class with a sigh. He was never gonna make it through without some serious help.  
The only thing that cheered him up was that he had baseball practice later.  
He met with some of his baseball buddies in the cafeteria to have a good talk about the Sox and another favorite subject of Sam's…babes. Sam was not only acknowledged for his fast balls but also his way of being smooth with the ladies. He scored one ever so often for some late night fun.

"So, Sam, who's your next target?" Jenson asked with a smirk.

They all checked out the ladies in the cafeteria and looked back on Sam.

"I'm thinking of someone who might appear 'out of my league'. For a little challenge, you know. The last ones have been a little too easy for my taste."

"Going big, huh?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah, you could say it like that," Sam smiled.

"Have you taken a look at Jenny Wilson? Rumors had it that she should be a wild cat. Miaw!" Lenny said.

"Tsh, if that's the case, she can't beat Nataly Jackson," Tyson said.

"Jackson? Are you kidding me? I've seen dogs with a higher IQ, than that girl!" Jenson said.

"Well, if brains are what Sam is looking for as 'a challenge' then Diane Chambers must be the one," Lenny said.

"No doubt there! The girl got her face stuck in old, dusty books all the time! No wonder why she's a loner," Tyson said.

"Diane Chambers," Sam mumbled and looked around.

"She the one over there?" he asked and pointed towards a blond, slender girl sitting alone at a ten man table with a stack of books, reading.

"That's the one! Just your kind of girl," Jenson winked.

"She looks familiar," Sam murmured.

"Yeah, she's the number 1 looser, nerd and loner when it comes to the girls here. Surely you must have heard of her," Lenny chuckled.

"No, it's not that. She and I have English classes together."

"Oh, so you've checked her out in your lessons? How clever of you Sam. Why don't you go over and hand her your heart? Surely she'll find that more interesting than _your _brain."

"Very smooth," Sam mumbled annoyed.

"I'm kidding, Malone!"

"I know, I know- it's just. I've never-"

"Never what?"

"How come she has no friends? I mean she looks fine in my eyes."

"If you were a girl, would you like to spend your time with someone who couldn't care less about you? Books are her only friends. The only thing she cares about," Jenson said.

"And we couldn't care less about," Lenny added.

"I've never seen another living creature near her on purpose."

"Then how do you all know how she is?" Sam asked dry.

"Calm down, Sam. We don't need to know. It's a fact."

"Really? So what you're saying is-"

"Well, I'm sorry to interrupt you guys, but we better go. Great times with Yackowich are waiting ahead," Tyson said ironically.

"See ya at practice, Sam!"

"Yeah."

They turned and left him standing as one of the only left in the cafeteria. Most of the ones that were still there were heading out. Except for her. She was so busy with her book that she didn't notice that classes were about to begin. Finally she took a look at her arm watch and realized that she was about to miss her class. Panicking, she unluckily came to push most of her study books off the table.  
She hurried to the floor to pick them up. Before she knew someone was helping her.  
Sam had as the only one came to help her.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"You're welcome," he said as he picked up the last book.

"Oh shout! I'm never gonna make it! I knew I shouldn't have brought so many books," she said worried as she took another look at her watch.

"If I help you carry then maybe you can still make it."

She looked stunned at the tall, dark-haired stranger.

"Don't you have classes of your own?" she asked.

"Well, I'm known for being late, so," he smirked.

"Besides…I'm heading in the same direction as you."

"How do you know that?"

"We're both on the way out of here, right?"

A weak smile appeared on her lips but it was soon replaced with a usual stiff look.

"Well, I sincerely thank you for your kindness, Mr?.."

"Malone. Sam Malone."

"Diane Chambers."

"Nice to meet you, Diane," Sam said shook her free hand.

"Now let's get going," he said and picked up the last couple of books from the table.

As they were powerwalking through the empty halls Sam sometimes took time to take a look at this girl who was known for being a loner. Only once, he was caught.

"Why are looking at me like that?" she asked and turned her head but kept a fast pace.

"Well, it's just…I think we have English classes together," he said.  
He pulled it off this time.

"Oh," she said.

"You're the one who always has her nose in a book."

"I'm not sure that's a compliment-"

"No, no! I didn't mean anything by it. I just- well I just noticed you, I guess."

"Well, I'm sorry I can't repay that."

"It's alright, I guess. We're kinda like a lot of people tied up in one room. You can't notice everyone."

"I suppose that is true."

"Yeah…"

"So, Mr. Malone-"

"Please call me Sam. Mr. sounds sooo… formal."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"No, not necessarily, but in this- I mean- you-"

"But you prefer Sam. I got it."

"What were you saying?"

"I suppose I was about to ask what your majoring in?"

"Baseball."

"You can't major in sports."

"No, but it's the reason why I'm here. To be honest, I'm not sure what I'm majoring in. Some just made a schedule for me that I have to follow. I'm hoping to get drafted to the majors."

"That's a baseball league?"

"It's the biggest baseball league."

"Oh. What do you do if you don't get drafted?"

"I haven't thought about that. I get a degree in something, I guess."

She nodded and focused on her fast moving feet.

"How about you?"

"Pardon me?" she responded, caught in her own thoughts.

"What's your major?"

"English literature."

"Boy, that must be some boring stuff you'll have to read every day? No offence but-"

"Actually, I find it interesting. No offence."

"I guess you do. Why else would you choose it as a major?"

"Exactly."

"Isn't that your classroom? 309?"

"Yes, it is! And if we hurry, I can walk through the door before it closes."

She didn't run. Her high heels held her back. But she walked as fast as humanly possible.

They reached door before it was closed.

"Well, I guess you won't need my help anymore," Sam said as he carefully put the books he had carried on top of hers.

"I guess not. Thank you very much for helping. It was a lovely gesture. And frankly, I don't think I could have made it without your help," she said and smiled at him.

"Well, I'm glad that I could help. But enough talk. You better get into your class and I better find mine," he said.

"Yes. Thank you once again."

"You're welcome. Maybe I'll see you in English?" he said and started to walk backwards.

"That's possible."

"Well, bye for now."

"Goodbye," she smiled and entered the class.

Sam smiled back and turned to walk straight. There was a huge dressing-down ahead of him, but he couldn't really care. The butterflies turning in his stomach had his full attention right now.


	2. Notice means everything

It had been a couple of days since he had last seen her. Back then she was in a hurry too. So she didn't notice him leaning against one of the many walls in one the halls.  
There was something about her, he had to admit. He felt the need to see her.  
English had become one of his favorite lessons out of the sudden. He actually made an effort to try to understand what the teacher was saying. But every so often his eyes fell a few rows down and his eyes stopped searching when he spotted her among the others. She was always paying full attention and never missed a single thing that came out of teacher's mouth. He wondered how she did it. Once she turned her torso around to find some more books in her bag and then she noticed him. Finally! First her face showed a bit of surprise and then a warming recognition. He carefully waved at her, but she wasn't willing to take the risk of getting caught not paying attention, so she just smiled girlish at him and turned around. He could have sworn his heart skipped a beat.

She began to turn more often. She made it look like she was looking for something useful in her bag, but she always looked up and saw how he always had his gaze on her. And the two would exchange several looks throughout a class.

"Geez, Sam! Just ask the geek out, will ya? You're drool is ruining my papers!" Jenson said and pulled his papers away from Sam's reach.

They were sitting in the cafeteria. Just Jenson and him. She was sitting at her usual table surrounded by her books.

"I'm not hung up on her, Jenson," Sam mumbled.

"Oh, really? What do you call what you're doing now? Staring at her like Amor has hit you with one of his arrows?"

"I just- I don't know. There's just something about her, you know, that fascinates me," Sam said and saw how she turned page for the 24th time in this break.

"And what's that?"

"I don't know. It's not easy to explain."

"The fact of the matter is that you haven't been scoring any chicks since the day you noticed skinny over there. Admit it. You're having a thing for her."

"I'm not! I'd just like to get to know her better, that's all. She seems like the girl I could actually get along with without having some kind of fling with her."

"Whatever you say, Sam. I don't wanna come between you and the bookworm. But just listen. People are starting to notice your absence from the babes. And soon, people like Rick Lesley will rub it in your face."

"I don't care what Rick does. He gotta mind his own business or I'm gonna throw one of my fast balls right at his fat, ugly face the next time I see him at practice."

"Yeah, sure," Jenson said.  
"Well, I gotta leave. I promised to return Orson's notes. But I'll see you later."

"Yeah," Sam said and turned his look to bro-fist his buddy. Then he turned yet again to study her.

Just as Jenson had left, she looked up from her book and sent him that girlish smile. If that wasn't an invitation to come over, he didn't know what was.

So he rose from his chair and strolled over to her table, with his hands in his pockets, playing it cool.

"What' ya reading," he asked calmly as he reached her table.

She had returned to reading but after turning page she looked up again.

"Book of Dreams by Jack Kerouac."

"Sounds interesting," he said and sat down.

For a moment she glared at him but then returned to the book just as he noticed her glare.

"It is."

She tried to stay focused on the book but failed. His stare upon her was too strong to ignore.  
She closed the book and laid it on the table.

"It's nice to see you again, Sam," she smiled.

"How have you been doing? With your baseball and all that?"

"Great, just great. I'm starter next weekend."

"Congratulation. How lovely for you."

"Yeah, I finally knocked that Rick off the mound."

"Who's Rick?"

"The guy I'm competing against. Well, we're team mates but share the same position on the field. Both pitchers."

"Oh, I see. Well, then it must be a thrill to see that you've overtaken his place."

"Yeah, it's pretty great. So...what have you been up to? Besides reading?"

"Uhm…Nothing much, really," she answered a bit unsecure.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing you have to worry about."

"Sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Well, if you ever wanna talk, you can always-"

"Yes, thank you."

"You're welcome, I guess," he mumbled.

"Well, I got to get going if I don't want to be in a hurry to reach the upcoming class."

"Yeah, same here."

"It was nice talking to you, Sam."

"You too."

She rose from her chair, gathered her books and left.

Sam was left with the feeling of rejection.


	3. In sickness and in health

He didn't see much of her. She wasn't in the cafeteria when he was. The only times he saw her was doing English class. Every day he waited for her to turn around and smile at him like she used to do. But it didn't happen. He wondered what had gone wrong last time he spoke to her. Could a question like "what have you been up to" really upset her? Maybe it was the fact that she hadn't been up to anything. That she was a loner. She didn't have anyone to go out with and have a great time. All her time past by with reading. Now he was doing it. Judging her. Just like the others. Who was he to judge her based on how she was here? She could be an entirely different person at home. How would he know? She avoided him, it seemed.  
He didn't learn anything in that lesson. All he did was trying to find a way to make it up. But how could he do that when she was nowhere to be found in the breaks? He wondered if she was even worth all that effort. He could find another girl to hang out with if he wanted to. The only problem was that he didn't want to. He wanted to get to know_ her_.  
He spotted her packing her things and decided he'd catch her on the way out. So he hurried to the door and waited. He really shouldn't have hurried. She was the only one left anyway. But she didn't seem to have noticed him. She was organizing the books and papers in her bag so that they could all fit in there. Suddenly one of the teachers entered the room and walked right past Sam. When he reached Diane, he stopped and poked her on the shoulder. He told her something Sam couldn't lip-read. He saw how tears appeared in her eyes and how the teacher put a supporting hand on her shoulder.  
A few minutes later he left, giving Sam a glare on the way out. Left was Diane with her bag and on the edge to cry. It didn't last long before she broke down. Sam hurried to her seat, bent down and tried to make eye contact with her. But she covered her wet eyes with her hands.

"Diane, what happened? Please tell me."

After several minutes sobbing she moved her hands from her face and looked at him.

"It-it's my father. He-he's been hospitalized after having a heart-attack," she sobbed.

"Oh dear," Sam whispered "I'm so sorry, Diane, I wish that-"

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Hold me."

"Sure."

She leaned into his embrace and she stayed there for a while.

"I need to get to the hospital. I need to see him."

"Let me take you there."

"But Sam, you can't. You have classes."

"No, I have baseball practice, but I'll just get someone to tell the coach I ain't coming."

"No, Sam. I'll be fine. I just have to find some transportation, that's all."

"I got a car, I can drive you in," he said quickly.

"You do?"

"Well actually it's my brother, Derek's. But I'm burrowing it for some while. May I _please_ take you there?" he begged.

At last she nodded and they rose. She was just about to pick up her bag but Sam was faster and picked it up just as she was about to.

"Let me take that."

She smiled thankfully and they walked out of the class. Sam with an arm around her shoulder for support.

They reached the first red light on the way and she took this as an opportunity to get the talk going.

"So I suppose you live at home too," she said.

"Yeah, I do. And you too?"

"Yes. Well, I'd always prefer home to a college dorm, but the main reason I didn't move into one was because I'd like the freedom to stay different places. Living at my mom but having the possibility to visit my dad."

"Did it come as a shock to you?"

"What?"

"The heart-attack."

"Sadly, no. My dad's been ill for quite a while. So when you asked me what I had been up to, looking after my father was the real answer to that."

"I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have asked if-"

"No, I know, Sam. It's not your fault. It's just- it's been hard on me and it's one of those subjects I'd like to leave out in a conversation. But of course you wouldn't know that."

"Mm."

"I apologize for being avoiding you. I didn't mean to make you feel the wrong way. I just needed some time of my own to cope with things."

"Completely understandable."

"I haven't even asked you how the game went."

"We lost. 3-2."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear about that."

"Nah, it doesn't matter. I guess I just wasn't up for the job as a starter."

"I'm sure you weren't the only one to blame."

"What's done, done. There's nothing more for me to do than practice my curveballs and hope to be given another shot someday."

"Just promise to give it your best," she smiled at him.

"I will," he smiled back.

"Oh, that reminds me that I have bowling practice on Wednesday." She said dryly.

"You bowl?" he asked surprised.

"I need a P.E credit. It's the only reason why I'd bowl."

"How about soccer, basket or…"

"It's a sport where I don't have to run and get all sweaty."

"So is pitching."

"Could you imagine _me _pitching? I can hardly make out which one is the baseball field and which one is the football."

"Wow. You really need to get to know sports better."

"Do I?"

"Well, I'd be useful."

"How?"

"Well…If a football lands before your feet you'll know which field to return it to."

"Yes, that sounds like an extremely useable."

He chuckled behind the wheel.

"Well, I guess a genius like you doesn't need to be interested in sports. I could surely need a brain like yours to get me through the next couple of semesters."

"I sense you're not academically gifted?"

"That'd be a sad thing to say."

"You don't like to read?"

"I try to avoid it as much as possible. But college makes it pretty hard."

She let out a giggle.

"Did you say this was your brother's car?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid so."

"And he doesn't bother that you're using it?"

"Doesn't bother, doesn't know."

"What?"

"Well, he's traveling a lot at the time. So he isn't much home."

"Oh, I see."

"Besides, he's too busy impressing the heck out of my parents to bother."

"Seriously? How is he?"

"Well, for one thing, he's smart, then he's kinda good looking, and at last his great at everything. And I mean _everything_. He has me beat in every way."

"I hardly believe that's true."

"Really, you should meet him. Or maybe not."

She chuckled.

"Well, I guess that's the hospital," he said and nodded forward.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Mr. Chambers? Your daughter's here to see you."

"Well, let her in then!" Mr. Chambers chuckled.

Diane hurried to her father and hugged him.

"How are you, darling?"

"How am I? It'd be more appropriate for me to ask how you are first."

"Well, I'm coping. Who's your friend, there?" Mr. Chambers said and nodded toward Sam standing just outside.

"Father, I'd like you to meet Sam Malone. Sam and I have English classes together.  
Sam, this is my father, Spencer Chambers."

"It's a pleasure meeting you, sir. I'm sorry it's under these circumstances."

"So am I, my boy. But there's no need to worry. I've just spoken to the doctor. He said if nothing terribly wrong happens, I'll be out of her within a month."

A forced weak smile appeared on Diane's lips.

"How is your mother?"

"Busy as always," Diane sighed and so did Spencer.

"Well, then it's nice to have a guy like Sam here to keep you occupied."

"Well, actually we're in a hurry, dad. I wouldn't like Sam to miss the whole of today's baseball practice, so I guess we better leave soon. But I'll be coming back later."

"We don't have to leave, Diane, I don't mind staying. It's only one time I'm-"

"No, Sam, she's right. Your practice is important. You shouldn't waste valuable time on being around an old sick man like me."

"If that's the case, I'll leave you two to say goodbye. I wish you a speedy recovery, Mr. Chambers."

"Thank you, boy."

"I'll be waiting in the car."

Diane nodded and Sam left.

"Oh dad…"

"Don't you feel bad, sweetheart. You just keep focusing on your studies, and then visit me whenever you find time for it."

"You know I always have time for you, daddy."

"I know, I know. You've been raised well."

She chuckled.

"It's nice to see you socializing with such fine, young man. Don't you ever let him slip away."

"Dad, we're just friends."

"That may be, but that doesn't give you any less reason not to hold onto him."

She smiled.

"It's important for you to have someone close when your mother and I aren't around. Especially during rough times."

"I get what you're saying, father."

"Take care, dear," he said and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Just as she was about to exit the room, she heard her dad murmuring "bring Sam anytime you want."

She smiled and began searching for the stairs down.

She met him just outside the hospital beside the car.

"Your dad seems like a nice guy."

"He is. Sam, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"I don't know if this sounds a bit odd, but would you like to make a deal with me about helping each other out for the rest of the year?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"You could use a helping hand when it comes to studying. Am I right?"

"Right," he nodded.

"And I could use some help with P.E. Perhaps you could teach me how to enjoy it more than I do presently."

"Sounds like a win-win situation."

"And besides…My father likes you. He'd like to see me spend more time with people like you."

"Well, I'm yours, Ms. Chambers." He said and bowed and straitened his arms out to.

"Ha ha," she giggled.

"It's a deal," he said and handed his hand out.  
She took it and shook it.


	4. Study-buddy

**I should really get some sleep, but….**

"So, let's say…Thursday?"

"Thursday it is."

She turned and walked away. It didn't take long for the guys to reach Sam from the other end of the hall.

"So?"

"So, what?" Sam said.

"What did she want? Maybe a goodnight-"

"Stop it, will ya?" Sam said.

"Sorry, Sam. But come on, what's been going on between you two? I mean she's starting to hang on you and vice versa."

"We made a deal."

"What kinda deal?"

"She helps me studying, while I help her get her P.E credits."

"That's why you've been spending so much time with her!"

"Well, no shit."

"What did she come to you for this time?"

"We're going to her place on Thursday to study."

"Uhh, Sammy's going home the Chambers house. Who would have seen that coming?"

"Will you take a break, guys! We're just having a great time together."

"I bet."

"Listen, if you got a problem with that-"

"Take it easy. I mean, Sam, you've completed your challenge. You got a brain. She's yours if you want her to be. Now, let's get back to the ones with huge melons."

"I'm not spending time with Diane to complete some lame challenge you guys made up. I spend time with her because I want to. We help each other out."

"Sam she's a-"

"A what? Nerd? Geek? Loner? Or some other word you got to describe a girl you know nothing about. You haven't been with her. She- she's just an amazing person who has a lot to offer.  
You can call her what you want, as long as I know it ain't true. But I tell you this: No one decides who I'm gonna spend my spare time with."

He had had enough and didn't need to hear a response.

"Come on, Sam! We're just-"

He turned and walked away.

English classes had never been better. Now that Diane had asked him to join her down on the second row, he really got a lot more out of English. Not only did he have her besides him as company, she would also poke him whenever he didn't pay attention to something important. Every time she wrote notes, so would he. Just changing seats from 7th row to 2nd had made him improve his acquaintance to the teacher and his grades. He was sure Diane was somehow proud of him.

It was Thursday afternoon and they were heading home to Diane. Sam was stunned to see the enormous luxurious house, Diane called her home. Through the last couple of months he had gotten to know her pretty well. And yes, she had mentioned her family was quite wealthy; just not **that **wealthy.

"Well, this is where I live."

"It's huge, Diane."

"I feel the same way," she sighed.

"Something wrong?"

"No, it's just-…All that money spent on one house while there are people starving and freezing to death on the streets."

"What does your mother do to be able to afford this place?"

"Nothing," she snorted.

"Come at me again?"

"It's due to my dad. He was rich when he married my mom and when they divorced, she got half of his estate, including the house."

"Wow. Then your mother was handed all this?"

"You could say it like that, yeah. Once poor and fighting, now rich and sharing cocktails with the US governor."

"She sounds…interesting."

"We don't spend a lot of time together. She's always busy visiting rich, famous people. So mostly it's just my cat and me."

"You got a cat?"

"Her name is Elizabeth. She my best friend."

"I'd sure like to meet her."

"Don't worry, you're going to."

They entered the 3 floored paradise house.

"Just come by anytime, Sam. There's plenty of space for you too," she smirked.

"I will, I will," he laughed.

Her bedroom was on the second floor. It was the size of his bedroom times 3. One of the walls was pink and the rest white. Every wall had its own decoration. One was filled with family photos. Another one was covered with poster of unknown celebrities. Maybe he knew of them. It looked like one of the presidents. Kennedy, maybe?  
On one of the bookshelves there were sitting 5 puffy teddy bears. And there was a whole more bunch of teddy-bears to be found. She had a king-sized bed (of course) with curves.  
Sam couldn't decide whether the room was typical-ish or special. Something in between.

"I like it," he said.

"Thank you. We can uhm- well we can sit on the bed. Just bring your books over here."

"Sure."

He had stayed focused for more than 2 hours. He tried to understand what she was explaining to him, but it didn't always sink in or make sense to him. Nevertheless, it was still a huge help. He wouldn't have understood a thing if he had read on his own.

"Now, you see, what he's doing here-"

"Diane?"

"Yes?" she said and looked up.

"Is that your cat?" he asked and pointed at the cat stepping through the door.

She smiled.

"Yes, that's my Elizabeth."

She pushed her book aside and rose from the bed to go get Elizabeth. The cat let out a sweet 'miaw' as Diane picked her up.

"Sam, I'd like to introduce you to my confidant, Elizabeth."

"Very nice to meet you, your highness," he said and ran his fingers down the back of cat.

"Now, where were we," she said and put Elizabeth down.

"Ah yes, what he meant to do was-"

"Diane?"

"Yes?"

"Truth or dare."

"You're kidding me, right?" she smirked.

"Not really."

"I thought you needed help studying."

"Well, we've been studying for 2 hours straight. It'd be nice with a fun break, wouldn't you say."

"Alright then! But it's not my fault if can't follow in the next classes-"

"I know, I know. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Slide down the banisters."

"Sam, I won't leave the room for it. I come up with something simpler."

"I can't."

She sighed and then smiled.

"Truth then."

"Alright. Why do like reading so much?"

"I've always done it. It's a part of who I am. It's a spare time activity, I've had since I was a child."

"Okay then. You ask."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Why do your friends have something against us seeing each other?"

"Oh- well they don't. Not entirely. It's- hard to explain."

"Try at least."

"Well, usually I spend a lot of time with 'different' women. Not just one."

"So, you're a player?"

"That'd be an easy way of describing it."

"Your friends don't like me coming in the way of that?"

"You could say it like that. I mean, they don't know you. They only judge you based on your behavior."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry. I'm trying to tell them that you're much more than that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Sam, will you just explain me one thing?"

"What?"

"If you're supposed to be a player, how come I've never seen you with another woman?"

"Uhm…Well-" he said. His hands were trembling out of the sudden.

"What?"

"Let's say I'm taking a break from all that messing around stuff."

"Okay."

"Truth or dare."

"Dare me," she whispered.

_Kiss me._


	5. The guys and the girl

"Whatcha sayin', guys? You think we should give her a chance?" Lenny asked with a straight eye on Sam and Diane sitting in the corner of the cafeteria.

"I mean, if we don't, we're probably gonna lose Sam to her."

"Yeah, you're right. I guess, we have to do something. Like, talk to her."

"What a clever thought, Tyson," Jenson said ironically.

"She's not bad looking. If she had bigger casabas I'd get why he's with her."

"Well, let's take a better look at her then. Follow me," Lenny said and headed in the direction of Sam and Diane's table.

"Yo, Sam," Jenson said as they approached the table.

"Hey, guys. What's up?"

"Would it be alright for us to join you?"

"Uhm-" he exchanged looks with Diane. She slightly nodded.

"Well, okay."

They pulled some chairs out and sat down.

"So?"

"Well, we just thought we never got probably introduced to your friend."

"Oh, well, Diane, this is Jenson, Lenny and Tyson."

She shook hands with every one of them.

"Nice to meet you all."

"You too. I hear you're helping Sam out with English," Lenny said.

"That's right."

"I know he repays you by helping out with P.E, but how much would it cost me for notes similar to Sam's?"

"You know, Sam writes his own notes."

"That can't be true. I've seen his notes. They're horrible. No offence."

"Sam has improved to take notes remarkably."

"Wow. Well, then how much would it cost to get you to teach me how to do it?" Lenny winked.

Jenson put an elbow right in his side to shut him up.

"I'm sorry, but I frankly don't think I have time for it."

"Yeah, and besides, Diane doesn't need your money. She got plenty of her own," Sam said dryly.

"Is that so? Well, you know, I don't need as much baseball practice as Sam does. I got much more time to take you out to enjoy some P.E," Lenny challenged.

"Then it's too bad I prefer Sam to take me out," Diane smirked.

Jenson and Tyson laughed at the rejected Lenny.

"Why haven't we seen you on the field 'yet?" Jenson asked.

"Pardon me?"

"I mean, Sam's teaching you sports, why hasn't he thought of-"

"Diane's not into baseball."

"No, but she's just generally not into sports, right? But I thought you were supposed to teach her the pleasures of sports."

"Well, I am. Just- not baseball."

"Why not? That'd be the easiest sport to teach her. I mean, you're playing it yourself. She could watch how you do."

"I don't think Diane-"

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," she said.

"What? I thought-"

"Well, I have to be open to every kind of sport, don't I? You're the teacher after all. I have to obey you."

"You can come by anytime," Jenson said.

"The coach doesn't mind on Mondays if we won in the weekend. We're more on our own during Monday practice."

"I'll remember that," she smiled.

"Great. See ya around then," Jenson smiled.

"Come on guys. See ya, Sam."

"Yeah," Sam said a bit shaken by what just happened.

Then he turned to discuss the matter with Diane.

"She wasn't too bad," Jenson said as they were walking down the halls.

"I actually think she was pretty smooth."

"So you'd think," Lenny said annoyed.

"Yeah, and she has good taste too," Tyson laughed addressed to the rejection Lenny received earlier.

"Yeah, yeah," Lenny said.

"I think Sam may be right. Maybe there's more to this girl. We just have to give her a shot, that's all."

"I still like the old Sam better. She made him a whole new person." Lenny commented.

"Yeah, but he's not coming back. And I suppose, we just have to accept that," Jenson said.

"Let's make the best out of it, huh?"

"Sure," the guys responded.


	6. Pitching Diane Chambers

It was Monday afternoon and Sam had just thrown one of his curveballs when she sneaked up on him from behind.

"Geez, Diane! You scared the heck outta me!" he yelled.

"Gotcha!" she laughed.

He turned and saw how she was dressed in her version of sports clothes: some expensive sweatpants. Her hair was in a ponytail, which made her look awfully girlish. Not that it bothered him.

"What' you doing here?"

"I'm about to have my baseball lesson."

"Seriously? I thought, you were joking to impress the guys."

"Well, I wasn't. Now, will you teach me how this game works or not."

He took his baseball glove off and sighed.

"Alright."

He explained and explained while the sun was setting in the horizon. Most of the guys had already gone home. She got something right, but then she'd it up with something else. After one and a half hour intense explanation of the game's basic rule, he rose from the bench.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I'm gonna show you how to pitch."

"Really?"

He found some balls he had thrown earlier and brought them to the mound.

"Yeah. Come here. First, stay a few feet beside and watch how I do."

So she did. He grabbed one of the balls, took a deep breath and threw one of his fastballs in the net.

She started clapping.

"Well scored, Sam!"

"No, no, Diane. That's not a goal. It's just there to stop the balls from going any further. When you play it for real, there's a guy down there to grab it."

"Oh. So you didn't score?"

"No, I threw one of my fastballs. A pretty good one in my opinion."

"It sure was fast," she nodded.

"Now, the next thing I'm gonna show you is a curveball."

He picked the next ball up and tried his best to throw a tricky curveball.

"Wow, that sure was curvy," she murmured.

"Curveballs are not my strongest point, but I do my best."

"Fastballs are?"

"Yeah. You see, as I told you before, it's the pitcher's job to throw balls, the batter can't hit. So therefore, it's important to get the throw just right. You can fx. throw a fast ball, which will be hard to hit, or you can throw a curveball which will be troublesome to hit. There are many different ways to throw it, but these are 2 basic ones. It's also very important to hit the right spot down there in the strike zone with the ball. Now, let's give it a try, shall we."

He handed her a baseball. Then he went behind her, took her arm and told her what to do.  
She must've looked like Bambi on ice the first couple of time's she threw.

"Sam, do I really need to lift my leg? I must look like-"

"Don't worry about how it looks like. It's very important to do to get the throw right."

"Alright, then!"

She got better and better along the way. Her curveballs weren't that bad. It was more her fastballs that stunk. But he dealt with a girl who had never shown interest in sports. What could he expect?  
But generally she did beyond all expectations. After half an hour she was pretty tired and her arm ached. So they decided to call it quit for the day.

"Well done, girl. I see some potential in you."

She laughed.

"If my arm wasn't aching so much, I'd say it's been pretty fun. I'd love to do it again. Perhaps- not promising anything- this could be the sport for me," she smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that. As I'm sure the guys will be when I tell them."

She chuckled.

"Well, we better take off. I can give you a ride home if you want," he said.

"I'd love that."


	7. Attention is what makes a great pitch

She was getting better and better. Her curveballs were one of a kind. Even the guys had trouble hitting them. They even said she could've been a nice replacement for Sam if she hadn't been a girl. He knew they were kidding, but it was their way of telling her that she had talent.  
He practiced with her every so often. Usually they'd go to her place to study at first and whenever they lost their concentration, they'd go out on her lawn and throw some ball. For every minute he spent with her, his affection for her grew more and more. Even the boys had to admit she was something special. They were feeling bad for prejudging her. But that was all in the past.  
Everyone was now on good terms with each other and that's what matters. Diane was accepted as a new member of their gang. Even other girls had begun to notice her on different circumstances.  
And within a few weeks, she had made a couple of close girl friends. She was busier than ever. She had her schoolwork to take care of, she had her newfound friends, she had the gang and of course she had Sam. She preferred him to be separated from the groups. He was a group of his own. The most important group. He had brought her all this within a few months. Friends, joy, passion…  
She was no longer Diane, the loner or Diane, the bookworm. She was wanted. She didn't have the time to read in the same amount as before. Mostly she just felt like singing or dancing…  
Usually I'd be Sam who had to be the victim of her affection. She would come out of nowhere and hug him tightly or start a silly game. Every time she did, it made his stomach turn. He knew he had a big deal to do with her new life as an outgoing person, but he felt like it should be him thanking her. Just letting him be a part of her life was extraordinary. Sam came to the conclusion though, that they were both thanking each other by just being there for one another.

"Sam?" she had whispered one day they were lying on her lawn after have chasing each other around.

"Yeah, chum?"

"When's your next game?"

"I believe it's Sunday. Why?"

"In that case, I'm coming."

"Coming, like, as a spectator?"

"Yes."

"You'd do that?"

"What do mean by that?"

"Nothing, I just-"

"I want to see you play, Sam. I know I've seen you practice, but as you said, there's a huge difference between practice and when it really counts. Perhaps I could even learn from it," she smirked.

"I guess you could," he smiled.

"I'll be there. Just search with your eyes for me among the crowd."

"I sure will," he smiled.

"Alright, Rick you're starter as pitcher. I wanna see those balls pass by so fast that it'll beat the sound barrier. Or at least blow the batter's mind!"

"Sure, coach!"

"Sam, you keep your arm warm if Rick can't prefill the job."

Rick scoffed. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Come on, guys! Everyone knows what's gonna happen. We're gonna beat those Tiger's asses!"

"Yeah!" the team yelled.

"Let's go!"

They marched in on the field and the home crowd cheered.

Sam took place by the bench. He tried to spot Diane but he couldn't from the place he was sitting. Despite all the cheers, their team had an awful start, which led the Tigers to get in the lead with 2-0. Rick wasn't doing well at all, and in the middle of the game, Sam was brought in. Lenny noticed and smiled at him out on the field, giving him a slight nod to encourage.  
He needed to show them all he got. If not, they were going to lose. He reached the mound, received the ball, turned and looked among the crowd. There she was, in the middle of it, with a book in front of her, not paying attention at all. His courage faded a bit when he saw this. It made him want to throw a perfect ball even more so that he hopefully could catch her attention.  
He looked into the eyes of the batter, seeing if he could spot which ball he'd least expect. Sam took one of his deep breaths, before he made the throw. It wasn't perfect, but it fooled the batter anyway.  
People cheered for more, and Sam delivered it to them. Second, third and strike out!  
The cheers were getting louder and louder and Sam bathed in all the attention. Expect one's attention. She kept a straight look at her book. Boy, this was really getting to him. She was the one who wanted to see him play and now she just sat there completely obsessed with one of her books. He looked behind and saw how Lenny had noticed his frustration. He shook his head and formed the words "let it go" with his mouth. But he couldn't. He was determent to get her to see him. So he kept on striking the batters out. And at last he caught her attention. Unfortunately, the game was over by then. They had won. And Sam was a huge part of the win. But he couldn't really be happy about that now. All he could think of was her, and why she had even bothered to come.

He left the changing room just as he entered it. Frustrated and bitter. Of course she would be outside waiting.

"Great game, Sam."

"Yeah, how would you know, huh?"

"What are you referring to?"

"I'm referring to you reading through the whole game. You never looked up even once!"

"That's not true!"

"Oh, really?"

"I tried to spot you, but after a while searching, I thought you weren't given the chance to play. So I picked up my book and started reading."

"Well, I was. And you know what? I've never played better, than what I did today."

"I'm sorry, Sam. I really am."

"You're sorry, huh? No, no, no, no, no! I'm sorry for trying to interrupt your reading by giving the best I had!"

She looked devastated. Like she had just had her heart broken into several pieces. He felt horrible.

"I-I'm sorry, Diane. I didn't- I didn't mean to yell at you like that."

"No, Sam. You have every right to feel mad at me for not paying attention. I apologize if I affected your concentration."

"Actually, you did. You improved it."

"What?"

"I was so determent to catch your attention that it made me throw some great balls out there."

"Oh."

"Maybe I owe you a thank you for being rude."

"How about 'I forgive you for not paying attention'?"

"Alright, I forgive you for not paying attention. It strangely enough made me pitch better."

"It sure sounds like that," she chuckled.

"Now, don't play-"

"What, Sam?" she teased. "Target of the attention seeker?"

He put on a smile as he tried to grab her. She avoided his hand by inches. He tried more intense the second time.

"You got 'target' right."

"Sam, now, Sam!" she laughed as she jumped backwards to avoid him.

"Run, you little devil, or I _will_ get you" he teased.

So she did. And they ended up chasing each other around on a large green area.  
They may have been acting like children, but so what?  
They were just having fun.


	8. Save me from the thunder

***Using the same idea of "Wonder in the Thunder"* **

Another thunder came through loud and clear. She had nearly pulled her hair out if it wasn't for Elizabeth lying on her lap. She hated it so much. Thunder. She couldn't explain exactly why. She just did with every fiber in her body. But she had Elizabeth to comfort her. And for once, her mother was there too. Although, she'd never run into her for comfort. That'd be pathetic. She was 18 for God's sake! She couldn't let some harmless thunder scare her! But she did. There was nothing she could do about it. She had tried to fight it for several years but with no luck.  
_Please go away, please go away.  
_The rain was banging toward her window in heavy doses. She wondered how she would be able to concentrate tomorrow. She had classes until 3 and then there was Sam who she had promised to stay with for an hour to prepare for an upcoming handing-in.  
Sam. How did they end up here? She kept asking herself why he had dared to socialize with a boring bookworm like her. Hardly Sam's type. But then again. She wasn't sure which kind of type Sam would go out with. She had heard rumors, yes. About large breasted, hot women, always looking for some action. She didn't know whether to believe it or not. It didn't sound made up but…  
They never discussed the matter. To be frank, she had the feeling that he tried to avoid it.  
Did it really matter? It was none of her business really. She should just be thrilled that he wanted to have anything to do with her at all. No one else would just a few weeks ago.  
He was the only one who had ever taken time to participate in her activities. A few girls had back in high-school, but that wasn't the same. Sam was…A guy. Strangely enough. She had never experienced anything like that with a guy. There had been boys in her life. A few. But none of them had ever shown interest in what she liked. The only thing they were interested in was 'getting something'. Luckily her father had seen through their façades and forbid her from keep seeing them. So when he told her to hold onto Sam, she was positively stunned. She had never heard her father say anything like that about any other guy, she had brought home before. Maybe it was because he wanted her to have someone to turn to, or perhaps he did in fact see Sam as a fine young man. The 'right guy' to take care of his little girl.  
All she knew was-

Her thinking was interrupted by a knock on the window. She listened intense for a moment but there were no more knockings to be heard. She must have been imagining it. But there it was again.  
She was frightened and on edge to hide under her blanket, but then, outside the window, standing on the roof, soaking wet, was Sam. She was in deep despair by his presence, but nevertheless, she hurried to the window to let him in.

"Did I wake you up?"

"Sam! What on earth are you doing here? It's 2 am!"

"I know, I know. It's just- my brother came home this evening and we got into a huge argument about something ridiculous… and then my dad interfered, clearly supporting Derek. I had enough and stormed out of there."

"You're telling me, you've walked all the way from your home to here?! Your house is on the other side of the college!"

"Actually, I ran most of the time, but yeah. I was hoping, I could stay here for the night."

"Well, of course. Just- Sam you're soaking wet. We have to find you some clothes!"

She ran to one of her drawers and got him a towel.

"Here," she said and handed him the towel.

"Thank you."

"Sam, I- God! You're white as a sheet, let me-"

"Diane," he said and took her hand by surprise. She froze.

"Calm down. I'm gonna be fine. It's just a little rain, that's all."

"And thunder," she murmured.

"And thunder," he chuckled.  
He could always make her smile.

"Fine. I'll uhm- I'll go check and see if I can find some of my dad's old clothes. I'm not sure if my mother threw it out or not, but I'm going to check. You stay here and be _very_ quiet. My mother is right upstairs."

"Shouldn't I go up and introduce myself?" he said sarcastically.

"Sam…"

"Alright. I'll stay here," he smiled.

"I'll be right back."

She left and in the meanwhile Sam tried to dry his hair. She came back 5 minutes later.

"I didn't manage to find anything," she said sadly.

He nodded.

"Uhm- but uh…"

"Yeah?"

"If you hand me your clothes I can put it in the dryer. Then it'll be dry for the morning."

_Oh, this was embarrassing._

"Sure," he said. "How uh- how much of it should I- give you?"

"Your blouse and pants," she murmured, looking in the other direction.

He started to undress.

"Done," he said and handed her the close.

"I'll go put it in the dryer. See if you can find another blanket in one of the top drawers," she said before leaving.

She came back shortly after to see him stay just like when she left him.

"I couldn't find one," he said.

"Are you sure?"

"Completely. I looked more than once."

"Well, alright. I guess, we just have to share mine then."

"You sure? I can just-"

"Don't be silly, Sam. You're freezing and your only clothing is your…"

"Okay, but I don't want make you feel uncomfortable in your own home."

"You're not. Now, let's just go to sleep. It's been a rough day and we both have classes tomorrow."

He nodded and followed her to the bed.

There was plenty of space for both of them in the bed. The only problem was, the blanket wasn't as large as the bed so they had to lie close. But that didn't bother any one of them.

"Are you cosy?" he whispered.

"Yes, are you?"

"I'm good," he smiled.

He closed his eyes for a couple of minutes. She used the time to study him. His hair was still a bit wet after being out in the rain. The rain had made it all curly. She liked actually liked it that way and felt the urge to run her fingers through it, but came to her senses. He mumbled. She wondered if he had fallen asleep.  
But then he said her name as tender as ever.

"Diane?"

"Yes, Sam?"

"Listen."

She listened for a while.

"I can't hear anything."

"Exactly. The rain stopped. And so did the thunder."

The thunder. She had completely forgotten about the thunder. She had been too busy dealing with Sam's visit that she hadn't even noticed it.

She laughed in relief.

"What's up?" he smiled with closed eyes.

"I just really- hate thunder. It's nice that's it's gone."

"Hate it how?"

"It's silly."

"No, tell me," he said and opened his eyes to look right into her glowing ones.

"It frightens me."

"Really?"

"Mhm."

"You didn't seem frightened when I came. Just stressed and confused."

"I was too busy to notice it when you came."

"Well, you're always welcome to call me, you know. If you feel the need for comfort."

"In the middle of the night? Because of some ridiculous thunder?"

"Sure, why not."

"Sam, are you forgetting that you have to get some sleep yourself."

"So are you."

"Well, it's my problem too."

"I tell you what. Next time thunder comes around, I'll be here, making sure you get some rest too."

"But Sam you can't-"

"If I want to, I can."

She smiled.

"Why are you always like this?" she smirked as she admired him.

"Like what?"

"Caring. You always put my needs before yours. How come?"

"I just think you're important, that's all."

"Important, how?"

"Sch, Diane. I'm trying to sleep here!"

They both shared a laugh.

"I just really like you, okay? You brought a lot to my life."

"Touché," she whispered.

"Does that answer satisfy your question for tonight? 'Cause I'd sure like to get some sleep."

"I suppose it does. Goodnight, Sam."

"Goodnight, Diane."

She closed her eyes while his remained open. She was a sleeping beauty with her long, shinny, blond hair and her eyes as blue as the sky. She could be his everything.

_"__She's yours if you want her to be."_

He recalled Jenson's words. He wondered if he was right. Did she really feel the same about him, as he felt about her? He was afraid that'd he never know, but he was also afraid that he would.  
What if she loved him too, but she was just keeping it to herself like him? Or even worse…what if she didn't? He was afraid of losing her. Right now was pretty terrific. They were like brother and sister, taking care of each other. But he wanted more than that. He wanted to be able to press his lips against hers. He wanted to call her more than a friend. Just lying this close to her nearly paralyzed him.  
But set she wasn't feeling the same way? If he ever told her how he felt and she answered that she didn't feel the same way…what would he do? Lose her forever? He didn't want that. How could he risk that?

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Weren't you supposed to get some sleep?"

"You're right."

He took a chance and placed a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Night-night."

He closed his eyes and so did she. Nothing was to be heard. Only the pounding heart of Diane Chambers.


	9. Pitch, cry, I will be there

**Updating mode!  
To Kitkat: No! Never giving up on this! I'll finish this 100 %! The perfect end is already written in my mind. I just need to fill out the in between. But I can assure you, this- this is really one I think about every day. But I'm afraid I need to write the end soon, 'cause my head is about to explode if I don't!  
Sorry, too much me, much more fic!  
Here ya go!**

"Sam, Sam! Have you heard?!" Tyson said, as they came running toward him.

"Heard what?"

"Diane's on the girl's baseball team!"

"Seriously?" Sam frowned.

"Yeah! We just found out. She was talking with their coach as we walked by."

"Well, what did he say!?"

"We just heard "Congratulations, you're on the team." Something like that."

"Wow. That's great," Sam smiled.

"Oh now, here she comes!" Jenson said as he spotted Diane.

"Hi, guys," she smirked as she reached them.

"Hey, Diane," the guys sang in chorus.

Confused she turned to Sam for answers.

"They heard you talk with the coach," he murmured.

"Oh, well, then there's not much to tell then," she smiled.

"Way to go, girl! I knew you had it in you!" Jenson cheered and patted her on the shoulder. So did Tyson and Lenny.

"Apparently you did," she smiled.

"And Sam thought I'd be wrong," he scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah, blame me for being critical!"

"If it wasn't for Sam, I wouldn't have had anyone to teach me."

"Yes, you would," Lenny said.

"You're not a pitcher, Lenny," Tyson said.

"So? I could've taught her how to catch."

"Yeah, that's sounds even more exciting," Jenson murmured.

"Now, don't insult-"

"Guys, guys. I think you're taking this a bit too far," Diane said.

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe we should just leave so that you two can celebrate," Jenson said and nodded toward Sam and her.

"Again, congrats," he said and pulled the guys away.

She turned to focus on Sam, who was currently looking at the ground. But just as she laid eyes on him, he looked up and smiled widely.

"I'm very proud of you," he murmured.

"Thank you," she said.  
"I couldn't have done it without you."

He chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess I succeeded, huh?"

"What do mean?"

"A found a sport for you. A sport you're pretty great at."

"You certainly did. And I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

"Ditto."

"It's been a pretty terrific year so far."

"It sure has. I never thought, I'd make it this far. Your help meant a lot. It still does."

"It's my pleasure."

"Now what do you say that we drive by the hospital after classes to tell your dad about the great news?"

"I'd love that. And so will he."

He smiled and winked at her.

"I'll be waiting in the parking lot."

"How come you're always faster than me?" she asked short of breath as she met Sam in the parking lot, leaning against the car.

"I don't carry around that amount of books," he said and nodded toward her bag.

"Hmm," she snorted and entered the car.

Sam walked to the other side with a smirk and entered too.

"Diane, my sweetheart!" Spencer said as soon as he saw her.

"And Sam too! How lovely," Spencer smiled.

"Hello, Mr. Chambers," Sam nodded as Diane embraced him. "Nice to see you again."

"How many times do I have to tell you, boy. You're allowed to call me Spencer," Spencer chuckled and shook his hand.

"I'm well aware. Seems as though "Mr." is just stuck with me."

"I think, I follow you," Spencer said glancing shortly at Diane.

"How are you today?" Diane asked.

"Better than yesterday and the day before that," he smiled "But the doctors insist that I stay, since there keeps being some unstableness in the results from my blood tests."

Diane slightly nodded, looking down.

"Diane has some great news for you, Mr. Chambers," Sam said to lighten the mood.

"Oh?" he frowned looking at his daughter.

"Yes, I've been put on the girl's baseball team," Diane smiled.

"Is that so? Well, I'm proud of you, dear. How great you finally found a sport there's your cup of tea."

"There's Sam to thank for that," she smirked at Sam.

"Yes, Sam seems to have helped you quite a lot," Spencer smiled at Sam.

"And vice versa," Sam said gazing at Diane, who kept on that smirk of hers.

"Well, I'll tell you two what. As soon as I'm let out of this hell hole, I'll take you to Fenway. How about that?"

Diane remained silent causing Spencer's smile to fade a bit.

"That's sound terrific, Mr. Chambers," Sam said.

Spencer's look turned to Sam and that cheered him up. Sam tried to make up for Diane's silence with a wide smile.

"Great," Spencer smiled.

"You'll have to excuse me, I'm just going to go out and powder my nose," Diane said in a near whisper and left the room, Sam and Spencer in an uncomfortable state.  
Spencer sighed.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Chambers. I try to get her believe in your recovery more, but I'm not doing a great job," Sam mumbled.

"No, Sam. You're doing better than you could expect from anyone. It's not your fault. This darn illness is tearing our family apart, and I had hoped it wouldn't. I had hoped that what the doctors told me in the start was true, but of course it wasn't. Now I have to lie here and see how this affects my daughter in such an amount that it's unbearable for me."

Sam swallowed.

"Sam, will you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

"You're already doing it, but…Take care of her. Take care of my daughter. She needs it. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come around. She's changed so much and in such a positive way. That's all I ever wanted for her. To have someone on the same age she could rely on. As long as she's not thinking of my illness, I believe she's happy, right?"

"I would say that."

"I'd just wish, I could be there to experience the happiness in her newfound life. More than I do now at least. But this- this," he said pointing around on all the machines attached to him "is keeping me from that. And to be frank, that wrecks me a bit."

"I understand."

"Her mother has always been a busy, social lady, with lots of interest to take care of. So many that she barely finds time for Diane. That doesn't mean, she doesn't love her. But it has clearly affected Diane that her mother and father haven't been around her as much as they should have."

"You're doing your best, Mr. Chambers. Diane knows that."

"I'm trying," he sadly smiled. "But Sam? Will you? Take care of her?"

"I will. I promise."

Things were going smoother afterwards. Diane moved the focus from her dad's illness to the baseball and kept improving her pitch with Sam's help and she impressed not only the coach but everyone watching. Diane underlined that she wouldn't play any games if not necessary, because she only saw baseball as a fun activity and not as a future career and therefore she'd like to use time otherwise in weekends. It wasn't that kind of message a coach would like to receive from a great player, but he accepted it, and could only hope that her mind would change in time.  
Sam didn't get it either, but it was Diane, so as her coach, he accepted it and kept pitching with her in the spare time, thinking like the coach that she could always change her mind. And then if her future plans didn't work out, she'd always have something to rely on. One thing was sure: he'd make sure she kept pitching. He kept Spencer's words in his head.

_Take care of her. _


	10. There's something bad in the good

**So, I'm back with a new chap here! Working on chap 11 and expect it to be done within a few days.  
****I apologize for keeping you waiting for so long. I have a lot going on right now and therefore it has been troublesome to find the time. But I'm doing what I can. Always feel free to tell me if you get to impatient. I know how annoying it is to wait so perhaps that'll give me a kick of some sort and make me find the time (it usually does).**

**Another note: I thought this through sooo many times in my head before I actually started to write it (the same goes for the upcoming ones).  
So I feel like when I finally wrote it, it didn't turn out as well- or passionate- as it probably would have if I had written it earlier. But here it is. I hope it's alright. It's supposed to be a little teaser to the next chapter...  
****But enough said! I won't spoil it...**

Time flew these days. Both Sam and Diane were tied up with studies and baseball. Especially Sam, whose team had just qualified for the semi-finals. So practice was a main priority which he killed a lot of time with. Since the coach felt the need to see everyone getting ready for the big upcoming games, he demanded each one of them to stay longer on the field to practice. So there was no time left for Sam to practice with Diane. But she was okay with that. She was just happy to see him glow in his success. Even the coach had told everyone in the locker room, that if it hadn't been for Sam, they wouldn't have gotten this far. This was not pleasing to hear for Rick, who was now a full-time reliever, always looking envying at Sam playing. This of course pleased Sam.  
He had made remarkable progress for a long period now. To be honest, ever since Diane. He sure got more than a kick out of pitching with her. He matured a lot on the field. He owned her a thank you. It had been wonderful to reach this semifinal, but it bothered him that he hadn't been able to spend time with her as often as usual. The whole week leading up to the semifinal, they hadn't been able to anything but talk during breaks. He missed sitting down and having longer talks with her, pitching or fooling around with her. He even missed being taught about the 1800th century greatest poets. He missed having her around him.

It was Sunday. A.k.a. game day. Physically, he was ready. Mentally, he wasn't. No matter how hard he tried to focus on throwing great, troublesome balls, the focus always ended on her. A part of him wanted lose this game just so that'd he'd be able to see her more as soon as possible.  
But this was what he had always been dreaming of. Leading a team to the final. Besides, he had gotten this far, it'd be crazy to throw it all away now. Only one more week in case of a win.  
He tried to turn his mind to think about that, but her face kept popping up.

He walked out to the applause of the home-audience which of course boosted his confidence.  
His team started with batting. That went horrible. Clearly the other team had just as talented pitcher as Sam. Their team was struck of the field. Now it was Sam's turn to do his job. A poorly delivered throw caused the opponent batter to second base. When they switched, the others were in the lead 2-0.  
Sam hadn't thrown as expected. The coach wanted more insensitivity from him. The balls weren't tricky at all and speed couldn't always be his savoir. Rick looked hopeful at the coach. But the coach kept Sam as pitcher. Closing up to the end, it was tie. But due to a great hit from Jenson, they got in the lead with one. This was it. Sam couldn't let them hit a single ball. That would be too risky. He had to strike them out one by one to make sure that the victory would be his and his team mates'.

He took a deep breath, and looked up at the batter. He looked ready. The home crowd remained quiet, giving him space to plan the throw. But then he heard someone. He probably wouldn't have heard it if it hadn't been for the crowd being so deadly silent.

"You can do it!"

Of course it was her. In the middle of it all, he found her with his eyes. She hadn't even brought a book. She hadn't brought anything. Only the hopeful, gloving look she had upon him was noticeable. It made him beam in happiness. She hadn't come to a single game since the first one, she attended. She wouldn't "distract" him. Or make him lose "focus". She still found it funny. Nevertheless, she stayed away, as she said. But she was here now, cheering for him, and suddenly he was floating on a cloud, feeling like he owned the world. Nothing could get him down now.

The batter didn't even see it coming. It was so fast. This led people to cheer loudly again and struggle to keep the same quietness as before.  
Two…three…out! In with the next one! Only two more to go and the victory would be theirs.  
Every time before pitching he looked at her and got a smile and a nod. It worked every time, and before the last throw, he nodded at her, thankful, and struck the last guy out.  
People came from every corner of the field, embracing him, sweeping him off his feet and throwing him in the air. He had never smiled bigger, and found himself embracing the spotlight.  
When the celebrating had calmed down a bit a man dressed in a blue suit and with a red tie approached Sam.

"That's was quite a game you played there, Sam."

"Yeah, well, thank you."

"You have talent, son. Actually you got so much that we at Red Sox would like to see you play for our team next season."

"The- the Red Sox?" Sam said in surprise.

"What do you say, Sam? Would you be interested?"

"Of course! I mean- it's like a dream coming true!"

"Now, I know you're occupied for the evening with celebrating getting to the finals, but why don't you come by my office tomorrow afternoon? Then we'll discuss the matter," the man said and handed him a business card.

"Sure, I'll be honored, sir. Thank you very much."

"You're very welcome, Sam. I'll see you tomorrow," he said and shook Sam's hand.

Thereafter he left and Sam was caught in a flood of joy. He couldn't wait to tell Dia-  
Wait. Where was she? He hadn't seen her since right before his last throw.  
He needed to find her. He needed to share this great news with her.  
In his search for her he ran into his best buddies; Jenson, Tyson and Lenny.

"Sammy! We never thought we'd be able to thank you!" Lenny cheered.

"It was nothing, guys, really," he said humble "say, has anyone of you seen Diane? She was among the crowd during the game, but I can't seem to find her now."

The guys shook their heads.

"I know where she went," a man said behind them.

Sam turned. The man in front of him could look like one of the teachers, but not one he knew of.

"Miss Chambers' father past away earlier this evening. I passed the tragic news to her about 20 min. ago."

"He- he what?"

Sam didn't believe his ears. And before anyone could say more, he started running towards the parking lot.

"Wait, Sam! Where you going!?"

"Where do you think!?"


	11. And there's something good in the bad

**Alright, so here you have the next chapter. Surely this is the one I've been thinking most about, thought over and over in my head.  
****I hope it turned out alright and that you like it. I'm not trying to spoil anything but...Be aware that this chapter becomes very T-ish. Nothing M-ish.  
****Well, I again...hope you enjoy it! And I also hope that you'll let me know what you think afterwards. Especially since it's *this* chapter. One I have spent so many hours considering...**

He was halfway on the way to her house when it started pouring down like crazy outside. The windscreen wiper worked on full power. As he reached the house, it started thundering too, and he sighed.

"How appropriate."

He didn't give it much thought. Instead he hurried to the door and rang its bell. He waited for a couple of seconds as the rain kept pouring down in huge amounts. Luckily, he was in shelter for the time being.

"Come on, Diane," he mumbled and rang the bell again.

Still, there was no one who came to open. Impatient, he screwed the door and found his alternative way to get in; by climbing up on the roof outside her window. Already soaking wet, he reached the roof. He found the window open by inches. He tried to sneak his fingers down under to pull it fully open. Within a few minutes he succeeded. He climbed inside to a room in blackout. It was hard to see anything in there at first, but soon his vision got better. He looked around, but there was no Diane to be seen. Not even Elizabeth.

"Diane?" he whispered, but as suspected, he got no answer. He decided to search for her outside her room.

Except from the loud thunder and lightning taking place outside the house, everything was dark and quiet. He could hear his own footsteps in the corridors. He kept turning, asking for her, but no one ever answered. Soon he reached the stair to downstairs. He just had to-  
From behind a corner, with some sort of rolling pin, she walked right into him. Frightened, she screamed with her eyes closed and made a very girlish jump backwards. He tried to calm her down and avoid her flapping rolling pin.

"Diane, Diane, take it easy! It's just me. Sam," he said quickly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

He saw how her eyes slightly and slowly opened and her whole face expression changed the second she saw him.

"Oh, Sam!" she said and ran into his arms, desperately needing his comfort.

She was all cold and shaking meanwhile he was soaking wet. He ran a hand through her hair and down her back a couple of times. That seemed to calm her down a bit.

"It's alright. I'm right here. No one's gonna hurt you."

She tightened her grip around his back, pulling him as close as possible, feeling she was only safe in his arms. After a few minutes passing with just holding on to one another, she loosened her grip so that she could look at him.

"How d-did y-you?—"

"I climbed in the window."

"I'm- I'm sorry I didn't o-open the door before. I was alone and just so-"

"It's alright. I'm in now. That's what matters, right?"

She stared at him with open mouth. The eye contact between them never broke when she said it. And she said it without stumbling over the words.

"Kiss me."

"What?" he said astonished.

"Kiss me," she repeated.

This time he didn't hesitate and he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.  
It lasted for close to a minute, but then they both needed their breaths. Meanwhile, Sam gently pushed her towards the nearest wall, and as soon as she hit it, he kissed her again with all he got. No holding back this time. When the kiss broke, they made eye contact once again, and he could have sworn he had never seen her look so desirable. There was no sign of fear in her look anymore. Only desire. Just like him. She gave him a slight smile and a nod before he leaned in again. They kept on small kissing as they made their way through the corridors, back to her room.  
They entered the same way. Kissing. No talk needed. Diane reached the bed first as she walked backwards into it and let herself fall down in it. Sam followed.  
So they lied down, and kissed, fingers running up and down each other. She started to unbutton his wet shirt, he unzipped her blouse…He had never felt more ready, but then…

"Sam, wait," she whispered in between the kisses and undressing.

It took all he got to stop himself, but he did. He looked at her, waiting for an explanation.

"Believe me, I want this just as much as you, but…I don't know if the time is right," she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Since my father just-"

Her voice broke. He pulled her up from her position and into his arms yet again, letting her cry out.  
It wasn't much crying, more sobbing. Still, he supported her with both arms around her, resting his chin on her head.

"I understand, sweetheart. We'll wait."

"Thank you," she whispered gratefully.

He nodded, stroking her cheek.

"Come here," he whispered and lied down. She stayed in his arms, following him down.

Again looking at him, she smiled and kissed him gently on the mouth. When she pulled back, he smirked at her.

"How long have you waited for me to do that?" he asked.

"Longer than you'd imagine."

"Try me," he teased.

She chuckled.

"Frankly, I didn't think, I had to be the one to tell you to do it."

"Come on, I didn't…I didn't know you thought about me the same way," he said, removing a hair from her face.

"Well, I wasn't sure how you felt about me either."

"I would have done it before, but I was afraid to ruin our friendship…Now say you didn't feel the same way. I didn't wanna…lose you, you know."

"I get it, Sam, and I don't blame you," she smiled. "I'm just…Happy it finally…happened."

"Me too."

"I'm sorry I couldn't come down to congratulate you earlier," she said, referring to the baseball game.

"It's fine. You had a very goo- you had your reason."

"You played extremely well. Player of the match, right?"

"Only because you."

"What?"

"I pitched poorly until I noticed you," he chuckled.

"That's not true," she said with a glance.

"It is. We wouldn't have won without your presence. I'm glad you came."

"To be fair, I intended to stay away. Like I told you before, I don't want to distract you."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Wanting to see you," she said without blinking.

His heart was pounding harder than ever as he received another tender kiss. It was too good to be true. His girl. Finally. The kiss broke with a chuckle from his side.

"What?" she whispered.

"I haven't even got to tell you 'yet, but…I got drafted."

"You- you did? Oh, Sam! That's wonderful," she said cheeringly.

And she was joyful like him until she realized something.

"Yeah, it's great! Now I'm gonna play in the professional league! I'm gonna be a professional baseball player."

She swallowed hard. Realizing that now everything was going to change, made her incapable of looking at him. And to avoid it, she sat up in the bed, looking down at her legs. Her hair covering her face also covered the tears behind. It didn't take him long to realize something was wrong. That the glove which she had just shoved had suddenly disappeared. He couldn't figure out why and didn't know what to say to her until she opened her mouth again.

"So- uhm…Where are you going? Minnesota, LA, New York..?"

"Nowhere," he responded.

"What do you mean 'nowhere'? You're-"

"I'm going to the Sox, Diane. I'm staying right here in Boston."

She couldn't believe her ears.

"Oh, Sam!" she cried, falling right into his embrace.

"Or well, I am leaving for games in the weekends and so, but I'll always return within a day or two."

"I can live with that. I'm just thrilled, I won't lose you. Now that I finally…have you," she whispered, running a hand through his wet hair.  
Oh, how long she had been dreaming of doing that!

"Don't worry. You'll always have me," he said, stroking her cheek and making her smile to her ears.

Everything was going to work out.


	12. A new day has come

He woke up to her sweet, tender kisses on his neck. For a moment there, he pretended he was still asleep, enjoying every little kiss brushing his skin. With closed eyes he whispered a "good morning".

She smiled at him, saying nothing to begin with.

"I couldn't get myself to wake you. You were so peacefully asleep," she whispered, sitting up.

"Well, I don't mind waking up to this instead," he said and signalized with his finger that she should come closer. She bent over, standing on all four in the bed, letting his warm lips touch hers.

"You better get dressed if you don't want to be late," she said as she ran a hand down his bare torso.

"You're not coming?" he asked a bit disappointed.

"I think I better stay home for today. I have some…things to clear out."

"Oh, yeah…Right. Take all the time you need, okay? I'm sure the teachers will understand."

She nodded.

"Will you be back after classes?" she asked with hope in her voice.

"I have that meeting with the guy from the Sox this afternoon. But as soon as I'm done there, I will."

"Lovely," she said, fingers still dancing on his chest.

"I'll go get ready," he murmured, kissing her on the forehead before he rose from the bed.

"I'll make some breakfast meanwhile," she said.

He smiled satisfied at her before he left the room.

When he was done getting dressed, he walked down to the huge kitchen area, where he found Diane frying some eggs.

"Hey again, sunshine," he said as he walked up behind her and place his arms around her waist.

She smirked, slightly tilting her head.

"Smells good," he commented.

"I hope it tastes well too," she answered.

"One question, though."

"Ask away," she said.

"Are we still…alone?"

She turned again, smile fading a bit.

"No, Bogs is here. So is my mother, but she's still asleep. She was out most of the night. Taking care of…different matters."

Sam nodded sadly, putting his head on her shoulder. The loss of her beloved father was going to take time to cope with. But he would be there for her. Trying his best to ease the sadness she was feeling.

"Uhm- you can just take place at the table, Sam. The eggs will be done in a minute," she said with a smile.

"Sure," he said and let go off his grip.

He found a chair and sat down. In the same minute he did, the butler, Bogs, came in with a high head dressed in his usual outfit. A suit.

"Good morning, Miss Chambers. I was just going to-"

He stopped in the middle of the sentence when he noticed Sam, sitting at the table.

"Oh…We have company," Bogs frowned.

The two of them had been introduced about the second time Diane had brought Sam home with her.  
So they were quite acquainted by now.

"Nice to see you, Mr. Malone. Joining us for breakfast, I see?" he said as his gaze wandered between Sam and Diane.

"Sam came over last night to comfort me and stayed the night over."

"How thoughtful," Bogs said with a smirk "And for you, Miss, I am very sorry about your loss. Mr. Chambers was an extraordinary man. It was a pleasure serving him."

"Thanks, Bogs," she said with a little tremble in her voice but an appreciating smile.

"Are you going to college today?" Bogs asked Diane.

"No, I'm just helping Sam get ready to take off," she said and glanced at him.

"If there's anything, I can do, just call."

"I will, Bogs."

The butler left shortly after, giving Sam one last mischievous smile before leaving.

"Here you go. Two fried eggs on toast. Bon appetite!"

"Thank you. Looks delicious!"

"I'm sorry it's yet so simple. But since we're in a bit of a time hurry, I thought it was wisest not to prepare the most complicated meal."

"It's fine, Diane. It's just how I like it. You don't need to make anything fancy to impress me," he smiled.  
That let her stomach to turn.

"Aren't you gonna get something there yourself," he said, noticing she hadn't anything on the plate in front of her.

"I'm not…- hungry."

He glared concerned at her.

"I'll- I'll get something later, I promise."

"Good," he said, a bit more relived.

"Are you excited about today?"

"About the meeting?" he asked with food in his mouth.

"Yes," she giggled.

"Of course, but-" he swallowed "I'm especially looking forward to tonight," he smiled, taking her hand.

"I got something planned in my mind. Something that will take _your_ mind off the bad, and focus on something good."

"You know your presence is enough to have that effect on me," she said.

"Well, I hope so," he said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"But I think you're gonna enjoy this in particularly."

"Sounds surprisingly interesting," she smirked.

"I hope it will be," he smiled, finishing his meal.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"I think so. Thanks for delicious breakfast."

"You're welcome," she chuckled.

They stood in the dooropening.

"Have a nice day. I'm looking forward to tonight," she said.

He looked at her for a couple of seconds, studying her face expression.

"You're sure you don't want me to stay? I wouldn't mind at all-"

"No, Sam. I'm fine. You have to go. I'll see you later," she smiled.

"Yeah," he said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be here as soon as possible, alright?"

She nodded.

"Pack a bag with blankets and food for when I come, okay?"

"Sam, what do you-"

"Sch!" he said placing a finger on her mouth "it's a surprise, remember?"

"Right," she smiled.

He smiled back, kissing her once again. This time on the lips.

"I'll see ya."

Then he left her and she remained in the dooropening watching him leaving the property in his car. Or his brother's. When the car was out of sight, she let out a sigh.


End file.
